This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid Floribunda rose. The plant is bushy, compact, rounded, and suitable for outdoor garden decoration. The new variety has as its seed parent an unnamed, unpatented red hybrid tea seedling and as its pollen parent the rose known as `Bridal Pink`, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,851). The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekuz`.